


Laundry day

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: Eddy solo, Brett不知道。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 30





	Laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> 气味是一种很微妙的东西，Eddy闭上眼睛，Brett的T恤被他攥在手里覆盖在脸上，生活在热带的人早已放弃了对汗味的抵触，有的人还要垂死挣扎一下喷上些香水自欺欺人，Eddy是不爱用香水的，Brett也不用，尽管Brett多次口头嫌弃他身上的味道，他还是笑嘻嘻地大摇大摆地靠着他坐，贴着他站。Brett闻起来是什么味道？Eddy形容不出来，他能分辨出每个人的味道，但是他没法说清楚，英语的形容词在嗅觉领域太过贫乏，他竟然找不出哪怕一个准确的词来表达Brett的味道。Brett的味道，Eddy在脑海里把这个词组又重复了一遍，多么美妙，听起来好像Brett是一种可食用的东西，能用鼻尖碰触，能用舌头品尝。Brett的T恤上有浅浅的汗水的味道，还有胸前的咖啡渍留下的味道，还有一点Brett常用的须后水的味道——Brett对那款须后水大为赞赏拉着他也买了一瓶同款，而在那些纷扰的气味之下，Eddy用力地吸气，他闻到了自己的味道，他们的衣服挤在一起太久了终于互相纠缠，染上了彼此。

Eddy站在卫生间里盯着脏衣篮发呆，早些时候他输了石头剪刀布这次的衣服轮到他来洗，Brett的猜拳技能全点在洗衣服上了，他已经连续输了好几次了，他再三回忆确定自己真的没有放水，Brett对洗衣服的厌恶溢于言表每次赢了都喜形于色“Bro！去吧，我爱你”Brett从沙发上跳起来直接一把脱了身上的T恤，白色的胸前印着practice那件，领口被他来回拽地有点变形了。Brett扯着后领子把衣服从头上脱下来，眼镜差点飞出去。Eddy看着他光着上身欢快的拎着衣服转进卫生间里让那件衣服加入脏衣篮里其他堆着的衣物。Brett的后背在浴室的暖色灯光下白得发光，他盯着那两片覆盖在薄薄的肌肉下面的蝴蝶骨和腰上挤出来的点点赘肉，见到Brett的裸体不是什么新鲜事，但是他确实每一次都没法控制自己的眼睛不去看。Eddy在盆子里放好水倒入洗衣液，伸手搅一搅看着泡沫溢满水面。他混乱地抓起几件脏衣服按进盆子里，他们的衣服纠缠在一起不分彼此。  
气味是一种很微妙的东西，Eddy闭上眼睛，Brett的T恤被他攥在手里覆盖在脸上，生活在热带的人早已放弃了对汗味的抵触，有的人还要垂死挣扎一下喷上些香水自欺欺人，Eddy是不爱用香水的，Brett也不用，尽管Brett多次口头嫌弃他身上的味道，他还是笑嘻嘻地大摇大摆地靠着他坐，贴着他站。Brett闻起来是什么味道？Eddy形容不出来，他能分辨出每个人的味道，但是他没法说清楚，英语的形容词在嗅觉领域太过贫乏，他竟然找不出哪怕一个准确的词来表达Brett的味道。Brett的味道，Eddy在脑海里把这个词组又重复了一遍，多么美妙，听起来好像Brett是一种可食用的东西，能用鼻尖碰触，能用舌头品尝。Brett的T恤上有浅浅的汗水的味道，还有胸前的咖啡渍留下的味道，还有一点Brett常用的须后水的味道——Brett对那款须后水大为赞赏拉着他也买了一瓶同款，而在那些纷扰的气味之下，Eddy用力地吸气，他闻到了自己的味道，他们的衣服挤在一起太久了终于互相纠缠，染上了彼此。Eddy滑坐到浴缸前的地垫上，左手按着那件衣服盖在脸上，右手伸进牛仔裤里攥着自己的勃起。棉质布料柔软地覆盖在他脸颊的皮肤上，呼出的气息在布料的褶皱里显得湿热，模糊，Eddy睁开眼睛透过布料和湿气看卫生间头顶的灯，只有毛茸茸的影子，和他自己仓促又粘稠的喘息。他在这简陋的遮蔽里幻想Brett的样子，多少次Brett没戴眼镜睡在他身旁毫无防备的，疲惫脆弱的脸，幻觉里他偷偷凑过去，把头埋进Brett的颈窝里舔一舔那颗总是跑出领口边缘的痣。  
他偷拍过许多Brett的照片，大多数是在他睡着的时候，其中有一大半Brett都衣衫不整，Brett不会想要看他的手机相册的，Eddy把那些照片锁起来了封面自欺欺人地放了一张Brett的小提琴的照片。他也有想过偷偷把拍得不错的那张设成屏保，但是太容易被发现了只好作罢。他尤其喜爱Brett的手，比他自己的要小很多，手指纤细修长，骨节精致秀气，他滑动包裹住性器的右手，指尖的茧带来美好的颤栗，他幻想这是Brett的手，Brett会怎样抚慰自己？在夜深无人的时候，他会喜欢怎样的角度和力度？他和别人做爱时是主导者还是臣服者？他在床上是怎样的？会露出那种脆弱的游离的表情么？Eddy收紧了手指，用力地向前挺动，Brett会和男人做么？他会操他们还是反过来被他们操？Eddy一想到那些画面就要嫉妒起来，他不愿意任何人看到Brett毫无防备的样子，那让他感到安全缺失，一想到Brett曾信任过拥抱过那些人，而他们中的每一个都可以伤害他Eddy就感到难以忍受，Brett操起来会是什么感觉？有没有人已经试过了？Eddy想象着Brett一副无所谓的样子若无其事地脱掉衣服，就像很多次在他面前做的那样。Brett会不会哭，会不会发出那些含糊的声音？会不会蜷起脚指挣扎着求饶？他加快了挺动的速度，用自己一贯喜欢的节奏撸动Brett会用什么姿势？他会喜欢面对面还是转过身去背对着？他猜是后者，他想象着自己就在Brett身后，他们就在隔壁的那张床上，他掐着Brett的腰，反正Brett不怕痒，要用点力度，最好要留下些痕迹，直到明天也不会消散。他快要到了，脑海里使用Brett的画面清晰地出现在他的眼前，耳边都是自己的喘息像是摆脱不掉的劣质色情片，Eddy咬住脸上的布料抑制高潮来临的声响，他知道自己每次高潮都会喊出声来，他也知道其中的很多次，他脱口而出的是Brett的名字。  
Eddy张开嘴巴，T恤掉落在地面上。暖色的灯光刺得他要流出泪来，他坐在马桶旁边的地上，旁边还有刚刚洗衣服时不小心溢出来的泡沫。他低下头，看着自己裤子和内裤一起褪到膝盖，左手还抓着已经软下来的阴茎，T恤下摆卷起一角，精液一半在肚子上一半弄脏了衣服。粘稠滑腻的体液已经凉了下来，Eddy伸长手臂去拿来纸巾随便擦了几下，索性脱掉衣服蹬掉裤子跨进浴缸里打开花洒，刚出的水有些凉，Eddy在浴缸里狼狈地缩成一团等着水热起来漫过脚踝，高潮后的空虚席卷了他，水流冲走了他身上所有的情欲，Eddy挤了一大滩沐浴露搓洗起来，人造的香气遮掉了精液的味道，他听到门外Brett用钥匙开门的声音，他关掉花洒，Brett走到卫生间的门口“Eddy？你在洗澡？我买了晚饭快点出来吃”他动了动腿弄出点水声“马上就好。”


End file.
